


Decipher

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Collars, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Characters, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: No one would welcome them back did they know the truth.
Kudos: 7





	Decipher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Wind Waker' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: collars

A collar has been fitted around her neck. Maggie and Mila wear them, too: massive and thick, digging into the skin and pulling their gaze downward. Her gulls manage to sneak inside, sometimes, and peck the obstructive device. Useless effort when a guard retains the key, releasing them for mealtime and sleep.

Though unsettling, Maggie’s fascination with Moe is beneficial. Every creature has its own language, and Moe’s willing to exchange an occasional lesson for her affection. 

Deciphering his work can be an hour-long task, something she gives up sleep for. Prior to Moe giving lessons, one person would volunteer to keep watch for nightmares or the various vermin. Maggie carries the burden, now.

Aryll rises from her bedroll right as the other girl nearly topples over, her face almost smashing into the filthy concrete. 

“Go ahead and sleep. I’ll take over our watch,” she says, already preparing her bed for the exhausted girl. “Mine is already prepared; come on.”

Mila rolls over and faces them, a rarity. “I can take her. I… I know the song her father sang when she couldn’t sleep.”

Her father is awaiting her return. How long has he been waiting? How long has her grandmother been waiting? Someday, her big brother might come and he’ll determine the time based on her neck rather than his own record. 

He won't remember her on Outset with the gulls. Her brother, her grandmother, her home will see nothing but her ruined neck. 

No one will welcome them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love every single bookmark/comment/kudos. I have struggled with finding my writing groove lately and been sitting on this for a long while.


End file.
